Episode 27 - It’s the Ultimate Dream, Don’t you Think?!
is the first episode of the third season and the 27th overall episode for the anime Bang Dream! It will be aired on January 23rd, 2020, though it was shown on HIDIVE on January 7, 2020. Summary At the Circle’s meeting committee Marina and the other employees are hosting a tournament of the battle of the bands called “Girls’ Band Challenge“ at the Nippon Budokan Stadium, while Marina was thinking they’ll aim for their futures. It’s Fall in Rokka’s hot springs place Rokka woke up and do some chores while she recounts her band friends‘ summer memories in her mind but shifts into Tamade and Reona were making Dango heads of Poppin Party and Roselia thinking they’re going to crush them and calmed herself down. At Hanasakigawa the Poppin Party served Dango treats, including Arisa who served to Rinko at her cubicle and the four ate. At the Hanasakigawa‘s hallways after the bell rings the Poppin Party are going to their classes while Arisa tells Tae that her class was behind her but interrupted by Hello Happy World and they continued to head to their classes. At Raise A Suilen’s Galaxy apartment music studio Chiyu and Raychell are planning to defeat the Poppin Party and Roselia in the battle of the bands but Chiyu have an idea that she is going to recruit somebody with some performing skills. In the afternoon the Poppin Party were heading to Circle Concert and to the foyer but they encountered a flyer that it was a Bang Dream Girls’ Band Challenge that they’re going to participate in. The Poppin Party are going to sign up but Yukina Minato doubts that she needs to suggest in mind as the four band left off, except for Rokka who was going to clean up Circle. Rokka remains in Circle but Satou Masuki and greets her before heading to the dressing room and searching some stuff from Rokka’s. Rokka tells Satou that she was searching something but a CiRCLE staff arrived and described Satou that she was from the Shirayuki Academy, including her father who was hanging around at the venue. Satou was practicing her drumming and introduced Raise A Suilen to two CiRCLE staffs. At the Galaxy apartment Chiyu watched Roselia’s performance and she think she’s going to research the Roselia skills and movements while Reona annoys her and tells her to get out of her sight but she finds a another video of cultural festival that turns out to be Rokka performing perfectly and recommended her. At Arisa’s house the Poppin Party are planning to perform but Reona arrived and hand them an invitation that Raise A Suilen are going to perform this evening. At Rokka’s Hot Springs Reona hands Rokka an invitation too and researches Rokka before she left and Rokka opened and it turns out to be a ticket for Raise A Suilen‘s performace. At the dub Music Department the Poppin Party and Roselia arrived, including Rokka who was shy, then watched Raise A Suilen performed R.I.O.T, the second time and Chiyu announces on stage and chooses Rokka (while she was scared) as her bandmate to defeat Poppin Party and Roselia in the Girls’ Band Challenge.